


Take Her For A Ride To The Top Of The World

by averita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita
Summary: “Well,” Cat said, stretching contentedly and tracing Kara’s lips with a delicate finger, “this certainly opens up some possibilities.” (For the prompt "sexytimes and superpowers", which, yep. This is exactly that. No plot whatsoever.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raug_moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/gifts).



> Happy holidays, all! May the new year be full of LOTS and LOTS of Supercat, both in fandom and - God and Calista willing - canon!
> 
> Title taken from "Top of the World" by Patty Griffin. I apologize for sullying such a lovely song with the context of this fic.

“Stop _talking_ ,” Cat ordered, tightening her grip in Kara’s hair and glaring down at her. “God knows there are better things you can be doing with your mouth right now. _Get to it_.”

Kara bit her lip, glancing up and down Cat’s body - flushed, damp with sweat, perfect - and then bit down on Cat’s hipbone a little more sharply than she might have normally. Cat gasped, digging her nails deeply into Kara’s scalp, and Kara nudged at the inside of Cat’s thigh with her nose; Cat alternately delighted in and pouted over her inability to do damage to Kara. Kara licked at the mark she had just made and then sucked the sensitive skin, leaving a dark, blooming mark that she admired as she pulled away. 

“I thought you liked it when I talked,” Kara murmured, feathering her fingers across the back of Cat’s knee. “I thought you liked hearing how amazing you are.” Another nip, a little lower even as her fingers inched higher. “How gorgeous you are like this.” Cat was still wet from her earlier orgasm, her legs spread wide and her hips arched up impatiently. “How much I love to watch you come.” 

Cat groaned, the sound far breathier and more desperate than she would have normally allowed herself, and Kara rewarded her with two fingers and the trail of her tongue along the crease of her thigh. “Then _make me come_ , damn it,” Cat demanded. Kara glanced up - Cat’s back was already arched, her eyes closed and hair sticking to her forehead. It wasn’t a new sight, but it still gave her the same sort of rush that she had felt the first time she used her powers. 

Her powers - well. There was a thought. Cat had said to put her mouth to good use, after all.

The first, tentative stream of icy air made Cat yelp, a broken sound that turned into a low whine as Kara blew a cool breath along the skin she had laved so thoroughly before. “Oh,” Cat choked, “ _oh_ -” 

“Good?” Kara whispered, looking up again to confirm, but Cat yanked her head back down with enough force that even with superpowers Kara wasn’t sure she could have resisted. Smiling just a bit, she breathed out again, this time just above where her fingers curled inside Cat. By the time she finally swirled her tongue over Cat’s clit, Cat was shuddering against her, foot thwacking hard against Kara’s back as she came. 

It took her a little longer than usual to recover, and when she pulled Kara back up to lie next to her, her grip was slack and her eyes glazed. “Well,” she said, stretching contentedly and tracing Kara’s lips with a delicate finger, “this certainly opens up some possibilities.”

***

The glasses dulled her super senses but didn’t get rid of them entirely. Certain sounds in particular would always stand out to Kara - sirens and calls for help, of course, but also the familiar clacking of heels, the purring of an elevator. The intake of Cat’s breath right before she called for _Kiera_!

She hadn’t been Kiera for some time, but even now, she recognized that ingrained sound, the hitch of breathing and in this case the low murmur of “ _Kara_ …”

She stood halfway, unsure if Cat was calling for her - it’s not like she was her assistant anymore, but that rarely stopped Cat - or if it was a fluke, and she filtered out the sound around her. Her own office, of course, was quiet, but the bullpen bustled with the usual chatter and patter of keyboards, and beyond that, in Cat’s office - 

No, not her office. “Kara, can you hear me?” Cat’s voice came from the little en-suite attached to the office, the private dressing room and bathroom that even now, Kara had only entered about four times. “How useful is that super hearing of yours, I wonder?” 

Kara sat back down, still not entirely sure what was happening, but Cat’s voice was low and playful - private - and whatever game she was playing, Kara was willing to play along. And then Cat let out a low moan, and it all became clear, just as she recognized the slow, slick sound of what had to be -

“Are you listening, Kara?” Cat asked, breathing hard; Kara heard the shifting of fabric, a slight thumping sound, and the rapid stutter of Cat’s heartbeat. She heard her own blood pounding in her ears and vaguely, from somewhere much closer, the squeak of plastic where she gripped her armrests. “I was going to wait until tonight but I just couldn’t - oh, this feels good,” Cat sighed, the slick sounds becoming a little faster. 

It took everything Kara had to stay seated, some small part of her knowing that there was no foolproof way to sneak into Cat’s private bathroom and then back out. And as Cat continued talking, becoming more explicit in her narration even as she struggled to get words out, it seemed clear that she was _really_ enjoying this little game.

Kara pressed her thighs together, squirming in her chair and closing her eyes, and when Cat let out a shaky “ _Fuck_ , Kara,” on a sigh that seemed to go on forever, the armrests crumpled beneath her fingers.

 _You get to explain to Snapper why I missed my deadline_ , Kara texted ten minutes later, after her own heart rate had settled and she trusted herself not to break her phone when she picked it up. 

Cat’s response came less than a minute later, and Kara ended up breaking the phone anyway.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Cat asked, her weight warm and deliciously heavy where she straddled Kara’s thighs. “It doesn’t hurt?”

It did, a little - her arms, stretched over her head and held in place with tightly tied cloth, burned from the unusual position. It wasn’t a bad feeling, though - this, she supposed, must be what people meant by “hurts so good”. She nodded, and shivered when Cat scratched her nails lightly over Kara’s ribs.

“What about this?” Cat asked, leaning forward. The blindfold let in only the slightest bit of light, but Cat’s hair tickled at her chest and her nipples brushed against her stomach as Cat sucked a harsh mark against Kara’s collarbone. Kara squirmed, not sure if she was arching into or away from the sensation, but positive that she didn’t want it to stop.

“Good,” she breathed, clenching her fists. Cat chuckled, a low, rich sound that instantly made Kara wetter. 

She hated being powerless - it was an inconvenience at the best of times, and left her feeling useless and clumsy. The simple truth was, she wasn’t very good at being human. The littlest things were ten times harder than they should be, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

But Cat, upon discovering that Kara had blown out her powers, had taken an entirely different view - a decidedly wicked, delighted one that had made Kara nervous and excited in equal parts. Sex with Cat was always good - well, better than good - and more often than not an adventure, but even when Cat took control there was always the sense of playacting. 

Cat wasn’t playing now. 

Kara cried out, more surprised than anything, when she felt something hard and round at her entrance. Cat hesitated, pressing down so that Kara felt the rough straps of the harness she was apparently wearing, and bit down gently again at Kara’s throat. “I’m good,” Kara repeated after a moment, tilting her head to allow Cat better access, whimpering as Cat swirled her tongue into the hollow of her throat. 

Cat settled the dildo into place, hovering over Kara so that her hair teased Kara’s nipple. Kara gasped, straining upwards, as Cat’s thumb found her clit at the same time she thrust forward. “Yes, you are,” she murmured. “So good. And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Oh,” Kara moaned, “oh, yes.” Cat inched forward, allowing Kara to adjust, until their hips were flush and Kara felt deliciously stretched, the burning she’d felt in her arms now radiating through her whole body, hottest at her center. Cat thumbed at her clit and she cried out, this time arching decidedly into the sensation. 

The orgasm, when it came (and it came quickly, embarrassingly so), was different than any that she’d had before. It burned her up from the inside, bright and hot and intangible. Normally she was hyperaware - brought to pieces by the individual ridges of Cat’s fingertips, the roughness of her tongue, each single hair and goosebump and hot pumping blood. This time, her entire body was one singular explosion, and all she could focus on was making it last as long as possible.

She was only vaguely aware of Cat removing the restraints and then the blindfold, and it took a few moments for the room to come back in focus even after she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Cat’s face, as smug as she had ever seen it. 

“I think your powers are back,” Cat gloated, glancing up at the ceiling. Kara followed her gaze and cringed. Apparently her heat vision had been the first thing to return.

***

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Kara said nervously, tightening her grip on Cat’s waist. Cat sighed dramatically, her exasperation less effective than usual given the pallor in her cheeks.

“It’s not like you’re going to let me fall,” she scoffed, clinging tightly to Kara’s arms where they wrapped around her. Leaning her head back onto Kara’s shoulder, she pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Come on, flygirl. Let’s do this.”

“ _Flygirl_?” Kara demanded, but obligingly rose another few feet into the air. They still hovered over Cat’s balcony, but past the railing National City sprawled beneath them, and Cat’s heartbeat sped up as she took in the view. “Cat, are you sure -”

“I am dating a superhero,” Cat cut her off. “One who can _fly_. If you don’t think I’m going to form my very own Mile High Club, you are very much mistaken.”

“You own like three planes,” Kara reminded her, and Cat finally twisted to look at her properly.

“Obviously, if you’re really uncomfortable with this -” she began, but Kara shook her head. 

“No, just - just promise you’ll tell me if you start getting freaked out.” 

Cat glared at her before turning back around so that her back was pressed against Kara’s chest, and then relaxed into the embrace. “I do not _freak out_ ,” she huffed, and promptly yelped when Kara took off and sped (at a human-appropriate speed) towards the coast. 

She stopped a little ways out over the ocean, close enough that the National City skyline was still visible. “All right, _flygirl_ ,” Kara said mockingly into Cat’s ear, “let’s do this.”

She had taken Cat flying before, of course, and considering how tightly Cat had clung to her the first few times, she couldn’t help but be impressed at how well Cat reacted when she let one arm move away from her waist. They both knew that Kara could support her with a single finger, but she kept her other arm securely locked around Cat’s middle and let her right hand rest on Cat’s thigh for a long moment, letting Cat get used to the feeling. 

“How high are we?” Cat whispered at last, gripping Kara’s left arm with both hands. 

“A few thousand feet,” Kara murmured, letting her lips brush Cat’s ear. “Why, you want to go higher?” 

Cat kicked at her ankle. “I’m cold,” she said, ignoring Kara. “Warm me up.” 

Kara smiled, leaning back slightly - they could still see the city, but Cat was able to rest against Kara a little more securely, and she relaxed further into Kara’s arms. Kara moved her free hand up Cat’s body, taking her time, tracing the skin just under Cat’s shirt before cupping her breast. Cat had come prepared - no bra, just smooth skin and a hard nipple that peaked further under Kara’s fingers. Kara kissed behind her ear and Cat turned her head, meeting Kara’s lips with her own, and for several long minutes it was all hot, wet tongue and teeth as they kissed. 

“Warmer?” Kara gasped at last, running her hand down Cat’s leg and squeezing her waist tightly. Cat hummed, removing one hand from Kara’s arm and reaching back to grip Kara’s hair. 

“Getting there,” she agreed, kissing Kara again only to pull back with a moan as Kara’s hand moved beneath her skirt, where she had bypassed warm entirely, and where, Kara was unsurprised to find, she was entirely bare. 

They had drifted a little lower, Kara noticed, and she guided them up again. It was a beautiful day, cloudless, the ocean a distant roar below them and National City spread out ahead. 

Cat shivered, clutching the back of Kara’s neck and inhaling sharply as Kara traced one finger over the soft flesh between her legs. “Definitely warmer,” Kara gloated, dipping just the very tips of her fingers inside and spreading the wetness she found there over the sensitive skin of Cat’s outer folds. Cat hummed, resting her head back against Kara’s shoulder. One of her legs jerked as Kara slipped her fingers back inside, this time deeper as she set a slow rhythm.

“Oh, this is strange,” Cat shuddered, dropping her hand back down to Kara’s arm. Kara kissed the skin under her ear, lightly at first before scraping her teeth down along the tendons of Cat’s neck. Cat was tense, her leg still twitching occasionally in the empty air below them, but her hips ground against Kara’s hand in small little circles like she couldn't help herself. 

Kara rested her chin on Cat’s shoulder, shivering herself at the hot puffs of breath against her throat. “Do you see CatCo?” she asked, nuzzling Cat’s temple. “Right in the middle of it all?”

“If this is your idea of dirty talk,” Cat gasped, palm moving restlessly along Kara’s arm, “it's not terrible.”

“Just admiring the view,” Kara said, thrusting her fingers faster and grinding against Cat’s ass. “Is it everything you thought it would be?”

Cat nodded, turning her forehead to rest against Kara’s temple, and hissed out a curse as Kara pressed her palm flush against her clit. “More,” she demanded, wrapping her ankle around the back of Kara’s calf to open herself wider. “ _Higher_ , Kara.” 

And Kara, as always, obliged. She flew higher, the warm glow of the sun filling her with a buzzing sort of energy that had her nearly as keyed up as Cat; Cat, meanwhile, was clearly fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open, jerking intermittently in Kara’s grip and breathing shallowly. “Oh,” she hissed, sounding almost surprised as Kara twisted her fingers inside her, “oh, _YES_ ,” and she let out a cry so ragged that Kara couldn't hold back her own groan as Cat came, clenching around her fingers, leg kicking helplessly into thin air before falling limp. 

Kara waited until Cat had gone quiet and still before pulling her hand free, wiping her fingers deliberately along Cat’s thigh before raising her arm to push Cat’s hair - frizzy and wild from their flight - behind her ear. She pressed a soft kiss to the same spot, tightening her other arm around Cat’s waist as Cat let out a tired, contented hum and twisted to meet Kara with a lazy kiss. 

“So this Mile High Club,” Kara prompted when they broke apart, several long moments later. “How exclusive is it?”

Cat wiggled, clinging to Kara’s shoulders as she carefully turned body so that their fronts were pressed together. “Extremely,” she said. “I have very high standards.”

“Oh?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow and not bothering to hide the delighted grin that she felt splitting her face. “How high, exactly?”

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara’s preening, but when she met Kara’s gaze they were warm and soft, faint lines crinkling at the corners as she squinted in the sun. 

“Well,” she murmured, and pulled Kara closer. “As high as you can go, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bummed that I got distracted and forgot to sign up for the Supercat Secret Santa, but had the chance to pinch hit at the last minute! I'm delighted, because the Supercat fandom has been such a saving grace this year and this is a lovely opportunity to give back. 
> 
> raug_moss requested: "sexytimes and superpowers - either sexytimes while flying or sexytimes are happening and flying occurs (perhaps accidentally)". I ran with it a little bit, but I hope you enjoy! This was written very quickly due to the pinch-hit circumstances, so please forgive any roughness and let me know if you catch any mistakes. It's set in a weird post-s1 timeline where Cat never left and she and Kara are in a relationship.


End file.
